ABSTRACT PURPOSE OF CORE: The Administrative Core's objectives are to (i) conduct overall day to day and long term management of all the activities of the U19, (ii) interact closely with both the Internal and External Advisory Committees, (iii) provide support for the individual projects pertaining to experimental design, statistical analysis of the data and interpretation and presentation of experiment results, (iv) facilitate sharing of our unique resource of non-human primate animals, samples and data and exchange ideas generated by U19 participants with the wider scientific community. We have worked in collaboration with multiple institutions in the USA. One particular example is the time consuming Conservation in Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora permit paperwork required to transport baboon tissues to collaborators overseas. We work extensivley with international collaborators to maximize the value of these unique tissues. We have done this successfully to Germany, Canada, Sweden, England ? but it does take time and experience; (v) manage the visits by upwards of six international experts per year who visit the Texas Preganancy and Life Course Health (TPLH) Research Center to provide information, discuss collaborations and generally strengthen the the research efforts of TPLH and its collaborators in the areas of programming- aging interactions and manage travel of U19 investigators to present at major scientific meetings. This Core interacts with the Animal Core by providing adminsitrative support for that Core. No administrative staff are budgetted on the Animal Core and yet there is much key record keepng for IACUCs etc. We have established strong Internal and External Advisory Committees of distinguished and experienced basic science and clinical researchers in the fields of Programming and Aging. Investigators: All Project and Core PIs are involved in the Administrative Core. They have published extensively together. One change from the 01 is that Dr. Clarke will now be the second overall multiple PI. This is justified in detail in the Core description. Dr. Cox will relocate to Wake Forest, remaining as PI on Project 3 and the Genomics Core. The overall program retains its coherence because Dr. Cox has worked with Dr. Nathanielsz for 14 years and their interactions will continue as they were when Dr. Nathanielsz was based at NYU, New York City and Dr. Cox was at TBRI in San Antonio Administrative Staff. Our Administrative Assistant Ms. Moore has experience as senior administrator on TPLH multiinstitutional, multidisciplinary Program Project grants (one for 23 years and one for 5 years) in which she has been the Administrator responsible for collating the effort on six successful submissions. In addition she has fiulfilled this role on 3 R24s. Environment.The program draws strength from its interaction on a daily basis with the Southwest National Primate Research Center where our colony is held for 32 years. This relationship is totally fee for service.